Broken Reality
by FlyingLimes
Summary: How a deadly creature came to be.  Rated M to be safe due to language and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

*Sound of a door opening and then shutting quickly* A voice whispers to his partner, "It's in there and it looks injured. Its not huge, but the Intel says it's classified as a category seven threat. Contact the others so we can bag this thing." The shadow hidden figure nodded and scurried away barely making any sound as he did so. The figure inside the room of the old apartment complex, cowering in the corner. She lifted her head slightly, tears staining her face. Tears of anger and pain. Her mind warped from the years of violence she had endured. This is Phage. This is her story, and this is her life.

A bright flash in the distance followed by a rumbling boom woke rolled through a small neighborhood, causing many dogs to start barking. Katte looked over her shoulder as she looked for the source of the sound. She kept walking after not finding it, looking around as she walked. 'That was weird.' She thought taking out her phone.

-U HEAR BIG BOOM?- she began tapping the buttons quickly in response. –YEP AND SAW A FLASH- she responded to her friend. Miles away at the chemical plant, people in hazmat suits hurried about trying to contain the area. "Whats the status?" one asked as he walked over to a group cleaning up. "All clear, we don't think it was able to contaminate anything in the area besides the soil around the lab, but that is only a small area." One of them said and went back to his work. Unknown to any of the people working to clean up the mess on the surface, a water main that had been turned off after the explosion had a large crack in it now, allowing the chemical that the hazmat crew were frantically trying to contain to seep into the water supply of the small town…

"Blehck! This waters awful!" Katte said looking at her cup of water. She frowned, she was so thirsty and it was so hot today. It was the only thing to drink to, since her mom was grocery shopping at the moment. Katte groaned and the sighed, "Better than nothing I guess." She said chugging the last off the water in her cup. "Tap water keeps getting worse and worse I swear." She said as she pet her cat.

(Thanks if your reading this! =(-^_^-)= the good part is up nest, though i have to put a mature label on it due to gore and violence in the fight- oops said to much (0_0)J

PLEASE REVIEW! If you do you get a cookie! ^_^ Flamers will be kicked and given rabies via a raccoon. Ugh, what a tear jerker! My first story!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes in Reality**

A month after the incident, everything seemed all fine. The only odd thing was the increase in reports of large animals and deformities. Oblivious to all this, Katte and her family were at the store shopping for some new clothes.

"Mo-om, I don't want to go shopping for all this girly stuff. You know I'm not gonna wear any of those tiny shorts, my section is the surfer shorts and skater shorts remember? They are comfier and look way better than those if you ask me." The woman looked at her daughter and sighed,

"Can't blame me for trying." She said as her daughter chuckled.

"Sure I can. But I wont." She said and laughed. The woman looked down at her youngest who was pulling on her hand.

"Potty mama, gotta potty bad." She said jumping up and down.

"Watch the cart Katte will you?" she said walking her youngest daughter to the restrooms. Katte pushed the cart over to a wall and leaned on the wall and sighed. She had another headache.

"Dammit." She grumbled and got a glare from an old woman passing by. "What?" she said confused, she didn't understand why peer mom sighed and laughed quietly.

"I was afraid our little Bridgy fell in she took so long." Katte ruffled her sisters hair jokingly.

"Bad sissy! No do that!" she said waving her finger at Katte. Katte looked at her then at her mom.

"She's a miniature you." She said and bursted into a fit of laughter. After they paid for their clothes they headed back to the car. Katte had to sit in the back because her mom was nagging about it being safer.

"This is embarrassing, I'm a teenager for crying out loud!" she said trying to get her mom to let her sit up front for once. She hated being treated like a child.

"No is no Katte. Oh look at all this traffic, wonder if there was an accident." She said and then jumped when she heard screams. Their car was hit by a car reversing quickly.

"Whats going on!" Katte shouted as she tried to calm her crying sister. "

Hold on." Her mom said as she tried to move out of the way of another fleeing car. The minivan hit the side of the car and knocked it into a ditch.

"Katte!" her mom screamed as the door was knocked off and Katte was flung out of the car. Many cars were crashing into eachother trying to get away from something. Kattes mother paled as she saw a large creature ramming and throwing cars. Ther were a few police cars ripped apart and many civilian cars to. Kattes mother grabbed Bridget and looked frantically for Katte as she hid in the brush on the side of the road. Katte sat up groggily. She had been thrown into a guard rail when she was flung out of the car.

"Mom?" she said scared.

"KATTE RUN!" her mom screamed. Katte heard her and so did the creature. It began walking over to the brush curiously.

"No… Mom, Bridgie!" She said and nearly screamed when it found them. Her mother ran, holding Bridget tightly. The creature reach for them and knocked her mother to to the ground roughly. Katte tried to stand up as she saw her mom not moving, Bridget was clinging to her sobbing as the thing came closer.

"Stay away you son of a bitch! Over here!" she shouted trying to get its attention. The creature glanced at her then turned its attention back to her mother and sister. Katte finnaly got to her feet and shouted again.

"HEY UGLY! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked. She flinched at the sound of her own voice. It sounded so freaky but she couldn't focus on that right now. Her whole body hurt and it felt like her skin was burning. The large creature flinched when she shrieked threats at him again. It turned towards her and snarled. Katte clenched her teeth.

"YEAAH! IM TALKING TO YOU, YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT!" she screamed angrily. She didn't know why she was so angry, she should be scarred out of her wits right now, the creature had human blood all over it from its massacre, and was moving towards her now. Katte's mother moved slowly and looked around. She saw the creature going towards Katte and panicked. '_What do I do! If I get its attention, it will get me and Bridget, but it will kill Katte. Oh god why._' She grabbed Bridget and looked over at Katte nearly sobbing.

"Katte… I love you… I'm SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" she sobbed and began fleeing with her youngest. '_Why, WHY HER! Why take one of my babies! WHY!_' She screamed in her head as she was forced to leave her eldest behind or have them all die. Katte watched her mother leave her and froze, her heart began knew it was what she had to do though.

"Mom…Bridgie..." she said quietly with pain in her voice. She forgot the creature was approaching her for a second. When she realized how close it was she clenched her fists as tears streamed down her face, she braced herself and cried out as the creature knocked her into the guard rail yet again. She sat there crying. She couldn't stop, she was terrified and angry."Why…" she said quietly, the creature made a gruff laughing noise. Katte looked at it as it was about to finish her off. It didn't strike however, it looked at her and then at the direction her mother and sister had ran in. Katte saw this and tried to stand up.

"Don't you dare!" she said limping towards it. It growled at her threateningly and then stopped. It took a deep breath then began growling again, but not attacking yet. It looked at her one more time before starting to walk in the direction her mother and sister had gone in.

"No…" Katte wimpered, trying to think of a way to stop it from reaching her family. Gathering her strength, she charged at it.

"No, I wont let you!" she shrieked and grunted as it hit her aside like a fly. She hit the ground with a thud, and began getting back up again. Katte coughed up blood and wobbled a little, but ran at the creature again. The beast was getting irritated and slammed its paw into her, sending her flying. It didn't even wait to see if she would get up again since it assumed it had hit her hard enough to kill her. It stopped when it heard gurgling.

"Nng- no. No!" she said struggling to get up. The creature ignored her and kept walking. She knew her mother was probably hiding in the brush close by due to her injury and knew the beast would kill them if it found them.

"I said NO!" she shouted feeling an adrenaline rush, or what she thought was an adrenaline rush. Her skin began burning and tingling again, it felt like she was being molded painfully like a lump of clay.

"AUGH! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" she shrieked loudly over and over again. The creature stopped and looked over what looked like its shoulder and sniffed the air again. It turned towards her and rammed her into the pavement.

"Nnnghu, grug-…" she gurgled due to the blood in her throat.

"Nngno…" she said throwing up more blood. She looked like she was an in from death. She then screamed in agony and began pounding the ground with her fists, ripping the skin. She stopped and then laughed a little, only able to get on her knees.

"It hurts! Mama! MAMA!" she cried hystericaly.

"IT BURNS! WHY DOES IT HURT SO BAD!" she screeched grabbing her head. Her bloddy hands trembled and looked much bigger than before, with what looked like thick sharp claws. She began screaming and shrieking uncontrollably. The beast turned to her and ran at her, intent on ending her shrieking for good. Her skin began breaking and she began growing slightly. The pale corpse like skin underneath stopped the beast from charging. It knew what was happening, she was another one. It watched for a moment then became hostile again. This was his territory and he wasn't gong to let anyone else have it. The creature snarled as Katte's body twisted and made snapping sounds. Her screaming was deafening. It nearly grimaced at the sight. Katte's eyes faded grey and the pupil a deep red. Rubies would have no comparison to the blood red of her eyes now. Her maw opened and snapped shut as she twisted and stretched. It was like a snake shedding its skin, only much more gruesome and bloody. Katte let out a snarl and looked at her hands.

"What, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" she screamed furious and terrified. The creature charged and something inside her head snapped. Instincts buried deep in the mind resurfaced, instincts to fight and kill flooded her mind. No longer in control of her own body, Katte lept at the creature, her over sized clawed hands outstretched anxious to attack. The two slammed into each other. The sound of the fight was sickening with bones snapping and ripping flesh. It was a bloody mess as they tore at each other, trying to land the killing blow. Katte opened her mouth and a black tendril like tongue shot out and wrapped around the creatures neck. She shrieked as she pulled back her claws and then buried then into the head and neck of the beast, nearly ripping out half the spine. She stood ontop of the beaten creature and shrieked as if declaring her gorey victory to the Katte finnaly regained control she looked fallen enemy and then at her bloody 'hands'.

"What, what the. What happened to me!" she said panicked.

"Wh-what the hell am I! WHAT THE HELL!" she shrieked. Katte, panicking and frightened, ran off into the depths of the woods. Hoping to hide in the large forest so nobody would see her. Little did she know that somebody already had.

[(Told ya it would be violent. Man this ones long, can't wait to hear what you think ^_^ Dont forget to check back soon for chapter three!)]


End file.
